


Chibi Mcshep - 2009-02-12 - For Lavvyan's "Natural as a Steampunk Train".

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney watch a movie on the couch. For Lavvyan's "Natural as a Steampunk Train".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2009-02-12 - For Lavvyan's "Natural as a Steampunk Train".

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Natural as a Steampunk Train](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1517) by lavvyan. 




End file.
